Over Winter Break
by MeMow122
Summary: When Patricia goes to America for the first time with Eddie, She thinks she might actually have a great time with him. Little did she know, one of his friends wants him for herself.


1:

"Patricia, can I talk to you for a sec?"

My heart started to accelerate as Eddie said those words. I was in my room listening to music from my phone when he opened the door and asked that question. Was he going to break up with me? Have I done something wrong?

I tried to remember if we had any disagreements this past month. Hm...nope. Nothing. Maybe our relationship is tiring for him? Maybe he found someone better. Could it be Nina? They _are _both American. Wait, no...She fancies Fabian. I wonder...

"Patricia?" I looked up and he raised his eye brows. I quickly took off my earphones, put my phone into my pocket, and walked over to him.

"Y-yeah what is it?" I asked. No stuttering, Patricia.

Eddie chuckled.

"Did you just Stutter?"

"No, you probably didn't hear right. You're always listening to music on top volume," I said quickly. Good comeback.

"Whatever, Yacker. Anyway, I have a question to ask you," Eddie said, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his dark blue jeans. His rolling stones shirt was covered with his black sweater and over his feet were blue socks and black Adidas' sandals.

What's with Americans? Socks with sandals?

"Well, go on, I'm not going to live forever," I said, crossing my hands over my chest. I myself had on a white shirt with holes in it over a black shirt with a dark green leather jacket over it, a half wing necklace, red skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

"So, you know how in two days winter break will come?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't breaking up with me.

"I was wondering if...if you would want to...um..." He trailed and swallowed. "Do you wanna come to America with me? Just the two of us?"

My eyes widened a bit. Eddie wants me to come to America with him. He wants me to come to his house, meet his parents, and even spend Christmas with him. I smiled a bit, then smirked.

"Why would I go to America with you?" He stiffened and tightened his jaw.

I made him angry.

"Why wouldn't you want to come to America with me? I'm your boyfriend. Do you have something better to do than to go to America? Your parents are somewhere in Italy right now and Piper is at the Academy."

I would love to go.

"Ehm...I don't kn-" He suddenly grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He looked down at my face and smiled a little.

"Please," he breathed, making me get goosebumps.

"Fine," I whispered. He smiled brightly and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands in his hair. As soon as Eddie's tongue touched my bottom lip, Someone shouted.

We both quickly separated and looked at Victor with wide eyes.

"Edison Miller and Patricia Williamson, you know the rules. GET TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!"

Eddie quickly kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear "_Text me_."

"Edison!" Eddie ran down the stairs as Victor walked over to me.

"Miss Williamson, you should know the rules by now. You've been here since you were 11!" Victor reached into his jacket pocket and handed me a green toothbrush. "You will clean every toilet on campus _by yourself_, dust every shoe in every dorm, and mop the floors. You are strictly forbidden to leave your room without my or Trudy's permission. Is that clear?"

I groaned and turned around to head back to my room. Victor grabbed my arm tightly and turned me over to face him

"I said, _is. That. Clear?_" I nodded quickly, pushing his hand off my arm and ran into my room, slamming the door shut. What's his problem?

I sat down on my bed and took out my phone to text Eddie.

_Hey_

I clicked send and put my phone on the desk near my bed. I got up, walked over to my dresser and changed into my pajamas. I guess I have to shower in the morning.

My phone suddenly beeped. I ran over to the desk and read the text message from Eddie.

_Wassup. _ _I heard Victor yelling, u okay?_

I touched the screen and sent him another message.

_Yeah I'm fine, nothing 2 worry about._

Beep.

_Okay. So, r u coming to USA with me or what ? :) pweetty pweeeeeese? :3_

Sigh. I want to go, I really want to, but I've never been to America before. What if Eddie sees his friends and forgets I ever came with me. What if he had an ex girlfriend there who wants to get back together with him and he accepts? What will I do then? I shook it out of my head and Sent him my answer.


End file.
